Unlikely Love
by ChiChi6
Summary: Mirai Trunks falls in love with a very unlikely girl, Chichi and Joey Wheelers daughter Jocelyn. This is based on an RPG between Saiyanchic17 and I and is VERY good. Romantic, funny, and always has something unexpected going on.
1. The meeting

Disclaimer: Don't blame me for any changes. I don't own the shows. ^_^  
  
Now. lemme explain here. Jocelyn is a personal character, as is Rheanin. Jocelyn is the daughter of Chichi-son and Joey Wheeler. She is about 16. Rheanin is a witch who own 1/3 of a club with her husband who is part of race known as 'Cretures'  
  
Jocelyn was married to Kamasu (yes he is a personal character), who is the son of Van and Hitomi from Escaflowne. Kamasu was known for his abusive tendencies and Jocelyn finally left him. Meryl (yup! The cat girl of Escaflowne ^_^) is Jocelyn's body guard, seeing as she is the Queen of Fanelia. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Unlikely Love Chapter one  
  
"RHEANIN I LOVE YOU!!!! YOU BROUGHT ME BACK! U ARE SO THE BEST!" Jocelyn squealed as she ran in the room happily, glomping Rheanin. Before Rheanin could do a thing, she ran upstairs to her Uncle Vegeta's room and glomped him as well.  
  
"Yes." Vegeta said glaring.  
  
"It is so good to see you again! Rheanin brought me back!" Jocelyn chimed to her uncle, whose basic reaction was a monotonous "I am happy for you, really, I am." Jocelyn rolled her eyes and ran out to her cousin Midi's bedroom. After catching up with her ran back downstairs to the GR and knocked on the door.  
  
Mirai Trunks opened the door panting, "Hi." Jocelyn glomped him with a "hey!" Mirai just smiled and hugged her.  
  
Caught up in a moment of remembrance, Jocelyn asked, "You remember when I was little, how I was always trying to steal your sword?"  
  
"Yea. I do." Mirai smiled. "That is one of the things that went through my mind... like right before I died, I just... remembered being a child and doing that, you were like my best friend" Jocelyn smiled at him.  
  
"Gee thanks twerp!" Mirai gave her a noogie.  
  
Jocelyn laughed and tackled him, "Who are you callin' twerp?!"  
  
Mirai looked thoughtful for a moment and then exclaimed "You!" as he flipped them over, pinning her down. Jocelyn kneed his back "That's no fair!"  
  
"You did it first" Mirai said, effortlessly holding her down.  
  
Jocelyn attempted rolling over and pinning him, but being human that didn't work. She smirked and reached for the sword behind his back.  
  
"No touch!" Mirai growled.  
  
"Pleeeaaassssseeeee" Jocelyn begged. Mirai raised an eyebrow, "hn.fine."  
  
Jocelyn blinked. "Wow did you just give me PERMISSION?!" She struggled to move, but couldn't because she was still pinned. Mirai just smirked and kept her pin. He reached back and took out the sword, tossing it to Trunks.  
  
"Mean! That was just mean!" Jocelyn exclaimed.  
  
"Poor kodomo." Trunks said, easily catching the sword.  
  
"I suppose in order to get the sword I have to get outta this mess?" Jocelyn asked Mirai, who nodded. "Ugh! But your like so much stronger than me!!" she whined. Trunks smirked as Jocelyn looked around her surroundings and then looked at the rather suggestive position Mirai had her in on the floor.  
  
Trunks crouched next to them, "Well, what are you going to do?"  
  
Jocelyn laughed, "If Uncle Vegeta was to come in, this would look SO wrong!" She said, hoping that Mirai would get off her at that thought.  
  
Mirai rolled his eyes, "like he would care... he trusts all of us 'brats' though he might not show it."  
  
"Ugghhh. if I were two again what would I do?!" Jocelyn said to herself with a sigh.  
  
Trunks ran his hand along the sword, making a small cut on his palm. "Nice blade," he smirked.  
  
"Are you quite sane?" Jocelyn questioned him.  
  
Mirai looked at Jocelyn, "So what will you do twerp?"  
  
Jocelyn got an annoyed look on her face and looked at Mirai. "Will you STOP calling me that?!" Mirai just simply said, "Nope."  
  
Jocelyn, growling softly, said "Well you can't say this isn't trying." and kneed him in the groin.  
  
"Dammit twerp!" Mirai groaned.  
  
"Oh shit. something tells me I am going to regret doing that." She struggled to get up. Mirai sighed, shaking his head and let her up; he sat Indian style with his arms crossed.  
  
"You know what... that was made easy on your part. I know I didn't knee you that hard" Jocelyn said, standing and crossing her arms much like Vegeta out of habit.  
  
"I know," Mirai smirked, "but u were never going to get out of that with how weak you are."  
  
Jocelyn growled, "That is why I TRY to train, but somebody who shall remain nameless," she glanced at Trunks, who was her trainer and overseer of sorts, "Doesn't let me train the way I would like to!"  
  
"Yea. whateva!" Trunks winked. At this, Jocelyn resisted the urge to tackle him as well as Trunks sat down with Mirai.  
  
Jocelyn realized how she had her arms crossed, and uncrossed them and lets them hang at her sides. She sighed and reached for the sword again. "It's only fair, you let me up." Trunks handed it her.  
  
Jocelyn observed the sword for a few moments and was interrupted by Mirai, "Are you gonna stare at it all day or use it?!" He said, standing up.  
  
Jocelyn looked up at him, "whoa there... I just wanted to look at it! I never had intentions of using something I dont know how to use"  
  
"That's no fun!" Mirai pouted.  
  
"What the hell?! I don't know how to use it! How can I if I don't know how?!" Jocelyn said angrily.  
  
"Let me see it Kodomo," Trunks said. Jocelyn handed him the sword silently.  
  
"Hn. how come you got a sword and I didn't?!" Trunks yelped with annoyance.  
  
Mirai shrugged as Jocelyn laughed softly. Trunks just pondered the sword.  
  
Jocelyn sighed, "You know Trunks.... if Mirai is in the future... maybe you will get a sword in the future..."  
  
Trunks sweat dropped at this, "You really don't understand Kodomo, do ya?"  
  
"No I don't." Jocelyn replied, smiling weakly. "I am completely lost with this."  
  
"Well I really don't want to explain right now." Trunks sighed.  
  
Just as Jocelyn was about to say something, Meryl popped up next to Jocelyn. "Ummm Jocelyn?"  
  
Jocelyn jumped and looked at her, "What the hell?!" Mirai and Trunks just stood there, blinking.  
  
"I. um. Kamasu. he. is sick. and um." Meryl stalled. Jocelyn narrowed her eyes with an "I don't care."  
  
"But umm." Meryl stuttered.  
  
Jocelyn turned to her, "Look Meryl, you are a great friend! Ok?! But he doesn't matter to me anymore!"  
  
Trunk glared at the ceiling, Mirai crosses his arms.  
  
"We need you to come back to the palace and um.. take control. because. because." Meryl said nervously.  
  
Jocelyn crossed her arms, much like Vegeta. "N. O. I am not going back!"  
  
"But but but! He is. he. is. he is sick because Escamune got badly hurt during battle and we can't get its makers here on time and he might die!" Meryl blurted out, sighing in relief when she finished.  
  
Jocelyn glared at the floor. Mirai and Trunks came up on either side of her, Trunks putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Meryl, I may be queen right now. and I am not going to say this twice, but I am not going to be Queen for long." Meryl tilted her head confusedly, "What do you mean? I thought you just came here to train."  
  
Jocelyn blinked. "You.don't know." she shook her head. "Either way! I am not going back!"  
  
"Please Jocelyn. everything is chaos because we haven't got an authority figure." Meryl begged.  
  
Jocelyn hesitated and looked at Mirai for advice.  
  
Mirai smiled, "Just go for a few, then come back. It's not that bad."  
  
Jocelyn looked at the floor, "Meryl. promise me that I won't have to see him while I am there."  
  
"I can't promise anything, if he is near passing, you are expected to be with him." Meryl retorted.  
  
"Then. I can't go back." Jocelyn turned away and walked towards the other side of the GR, keeping her back to them.  
  
"I think I am gonna get some food for now." Trunks left the GR hastily and went into the house.  
  
"Please Jocelyn." Meryl said, going to walk to her but hesitates for fear of Mirai."  
  
Mirai walked past Meryl, "Come on twerp. I'll go back with you, don't worry about him."  
  
Jocelyn furrowed her brow, "Are you sure?" Mirai smiled and nodded.  
  
Jocelyn nodded, "alright."  
  
"Thanks Jocelyn! Kamasu--* Jocelyn cut Meryl off.  
  
Jocelyn, growling, looked at her, "I am not going back for him!"  
  
Mirai hugged Jocelyn from behind, "Come on, you can't go back grumpy! Smile!"  
  
Jocelyn turned around and hugged him, "Thank you so much Mirai!" She hesitated, "Well. I guess we should go back now."  
  
Meryl nodded and transported them into Jocelyn and Kamasu's bedroom.  
  
Mirai looked around, "hn."  
  
A cough was heard from the bed; Jocelyn furrows her brow and walks out quickly, Mirai close behind her. "Meryl. where is the problem anyway?"  
  
"It's well, partially with the guards. kind of with Paige (A/n: Paige was Jocelyn's hand maiden who is having an affair with Kamasu) and with Kamasu." Meryl answered her nervously, waiting for her explosion.  
  
*"oh boy."* Mirai thought.  
  
Jocelyn stopped in mid-step, "You pulled me in here to help with THEM?!"  
  
"I don't know.what you mean." Meryl said, confused.  
  
Jocelyn's eyes narrowed, "What is the problem with the guards?!"  
  
"They refuse to fight." Meryl answered shortly.  
  
Jocelyn sighed and walked toward the armory, opened the door and let Mirai in first before she entered. Mirai looked around.  
  
Jocelyn overlooked the cliques of guards and cleared her throat. "Just because you king is ill, that does not mean you stop defending Fanelia, Van would never stand for this!" All the guards looked at her.  
  
"What are you walking of your highness? King Kamasu said that if he could not fight, neither could we." A guard answered.  
  
"He said WHAT?! I LEAVE FOR FREAKIN THREE DAYS AND HE SAYS WHAT?!?!!" Jocelyn yelled angrily.  
  
*"What a nice king." Mirai thought sarcastically to Jocelyn.  
  
*"Tell me about it!"* Jocelyn thought back to him, storming out of the armory towards the bedroom. Mirai rolled his eyes and followed, but Jocelyn froze outside the door. "Ummm. uh. I." Mirai, looking innocent, pushed her in.  
  
"Mirai!" Jocelyn yelped.  
  
"Yesssss?" Mirai answered sweetly.  
  
Jocelyn stayed by the door, "Mirai. do I have to do this.?"  
  
"Hai, you do! Now get in there twerp!" Mirai said, trying to get her to move forward.  
  
"But. I said I wouldn't." Jocelyn stalled.  
  
"But you the queen you highness," Mirai over exaggerated a bow. Jocelyn growled at his mocking.  
  
"J.Jocelyn." Kamasu said weakly from the bed. Jocelyn gulped.  
  
Mirai sighed, "Just go, I am right behind you." Jocelyn crossed her arms and walked to bed. She looked down at Kamasu, disgusted.  
  
"Why did you tell the guards that?!" She said bitterly. Mirai stood behind her, crossing his arms and scowling like Vegeta.  
  
"Because. there was nothing to protect. you weren't here. our baby wasn't here. therefore nothing was worth protecting." Kamasu faked his weakness.  
  
"How dare you?! I know everything! And you know it and you still lie! I am telling the guards to go back on duty! You are not to interfere! If you do I will have Meryl report to me at once!" Jocelyn growled.  
  
"You bitch.." Kamasu growled in return.  
  
Mirai stood there, glaring and growling lowly.  
  
Jocelyn gritted her teeth, "Damn straight, cheating asshole!"  
  
Kamasu glanced at Mirai. "And what body guard have you brought this time?  
  
*"Body guard my arse!"* Mirai exclaimed through his telepathy.  
  
"This is my best friend, Mirai. Unlike you, I know what a FRIEND is," Kamasu narrowed his eyes at this, "Remember what I said!" Jocelyn went to walk out, but Kamasu weakly grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You remember. I loved you. No matter what I did I loved you." Kamasu whispered, barely audible. Mirai's eyes narrowed quickly.  
  
"Kiss my ass." Jocelyn jerked her arm away and walked out of the room. Mirai smirked at Kamasu and walked after Jocelyn.  
  
Jocelyn looked at Meryl, "Tell the guards their Queen commands them to stand guard. If the king interferes, you are to come to me!" Meryl nodded and ran off"  
  
Jocelyn looked at Mirai, "thank you."  
  
Mirai smiled and hugged her, "Welcome twerp." Jocelyn hugged back tightly.  
  
"You know, that nickname is starting to grow on me." She said.  
  
Mirai kissed her forehead, "I knew it would.. Twerp!"  
  
Jocelyn smiled, "You truly are my best friend, and I thank you for everything." She rested her head on his shoulder as they hugged.  
  
"You're welcome for everything." He rubbed her back. Jocelyn laughed softly.  
  
"Are we going back anytime now?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Yea, that sounds good to me." she let go of him, "Hey, do you wanna go get something to eat? I can transport us to a restaurant of something." Jocelyn smiled*  
  
"Would you?! Oh my Kami thank you!" Mirai said happily.  
  
"Alright, were to then?" Jocelyn laughed at how excited he was.  
  
"Any buffet place! My treat!" He said.  
  
"Sure," Jocelyn transported them to the Old Country Buffet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
yay! End of Chap. 1!!! Finally! I can sleep now! I hope to have Chap 2 up soon! I can warn you now that this FF is going to have MANY chapters! ^_^ please r/r!! 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: You know my opinion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mirai's stomach grumbled loudly, making him laugh nervously. Jocelyn smiled, "Come on." and walked in with him.  
  
*"Finally! I haven't eaten since lunch!"* Mirai thought happily and eagerly. Jocelyn just rolled her eyes and payed for them both.  
  
Mirai frowned and went to get his food. Jocelyn, still with him, asked, "What was that frown about?"  
  
Mirai shrugged, "Just thinking about your situation," as he piled yet more food onto his plate.  
  
"What do you mean? What situation?" Jocelyn questioned him as she started filling her own plate.  
  
"His Highness and Paige." Mirai said with a bit of anger in his voice, not at Jocelyn but at Kamasu and Paige. Jocelyn sighed, "Oh. that situation." She got her drink, "Well there is not much I can do about it."  
  
"No, not really huh?" Mirai said as they sat at a booth.  
  
"I mean, so long as I have my friends. I am fine." Jocelyn smiled at him as he started devouring his food and then went to get more plates. Jocelyn sighed and started eating her first plate of food.  
  
Mirai hiccupped and laughed, "Ate a little too fast."  
  
Jocelyn smiled at him, "Careful there, don't wanna lose the only food you've had since lunch."  
  
"Yea yea." Mirai said with a roll of the eyes, which made Jocelyn laugh. Yet again, Mirai finished his second set of plates and went to get even more food.  
  
*"The never-ending stomach!"* Jocelyn thought to him.  
  
*"I'm not the only one! Why don't you get us all in a restaurant, then we'll talk."* He thought back to her.  
  
Jocelyn smirked, *"Do I look insane to you?"*  
  
*"Do you want me to answer honestly, or was that rhetorical?"* He smirked in turn.  
  
*"Considering all my situations. that was very rhetorical."* She thought back at him testily. Mirai nodded.  
  
As Jocelyn got up to get seconds, he watched her go. When she came back she asked, "So. I hope you didn't hate my. home away from home too badly?"  
  
Mirai shook his head, "Aside from the ornament on the bed, it was really nice." Jocelyn smirked at his name calling, "That is true." Mirai just smiled.  
  
"The womanizer ornament. that works." Jocelyn said, continuing the name calling with Mirai, but Mirai suddenly changed the subject to be serious.  
  
"What did you see in him anyway?" He asked her.  
  
Jocelyn blinked at his question, but answered anyway, "I didn't really have a choice. the first woman he kissed by law he had to marry, unfortunately. I was that woman."  
  
"Oh. that sucks." He said uncomfortably.  
  
Jocelyn nodded, "Hai. we were in Disney World. My parents invited him and his family to come with us. he seemed really nice."  
  
"Until.?" Mirai prepped her.  
  
"Well, I flirted. and ended up kissing him. He broke his knighthood vows and spoke to tell his father we kissed. And the next thing I knew I was being forced to marry him, I wasn't upset until I met the real him." She finished her story.  
  
"There is a good thing about saiyans." Mirai said nonchalantly.  
  
Jocelyn looked at him, "What is that?"  
  
"Once we mate we can't take another." He said with ease.  
  
Jocelyn just nodded, "That is a good thing. too bad there isn't a saiyan out there that would be happy with me." She sighed and looked at Mirai, "But hey, I'll live."  
  
"Don't feel too bad, I don't have anyone either, but that doesn't bother me at all!" Mirai smirked.  
  
"Yea. that's true. But still, ya know. mom got a guy. I don't know why they broke up, but Goku is so nice. I just wish I would find someone as nice as you guys." She said with a smile.  
  
Mirai laughed, "If you say so twerp!"  
  
Jocelyn smirked, "I am only telling the truth!" Mirai smirked.  
  
"Really? Alright then."  
  
Jocelyn laughed, "I think you scared Kamasu."  
  
Mirai snorted, "Good!"  
  
"The look in his eyes was such a Kodak moment!" She smirked.  
  
"I say you should have set the sheets on fire." He said with a grin.  
  
Jocelyn laughed, "Oh I wish I thought of that!"  
  
"See, if I did it, it would have been 'disrespectful.' But if you did, it would be payback." He looked at her.  
  
Jocelyn smirked, "I would go back just to do that. but with my luck he is already dead so it is pointless.  
  
"Poor baby." he said, "Lets go catch a movie!"  
  
"Damn, we are bitter asshole. movie. what movie though?" She asked, almost grateful for the change in subject.  
  
"8 Crazy Nights."  
  
Jocelyn smirked, "Lets go!"  
  
"Shall we be off madam?" Mirai got up.  
  
Jocelyn smiled and stood, "Yes please." 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: As I stated for chapter one, I do not own any of the Anime here. This was based off an RPG between saiyanchic17 and I. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jocelyn looked at Mirai, "Which theatre though? Nashaminy?  
  
"Fine with me," Mirai retorted. Jocelyn smirked and transported them to the Nashaminy Theatre lobby.  
  
"That's real convenient." Mirai said with a laugh.  
  
"Yea it is!" Jocelyn smiled as she got in line to get their tickets.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some snacks. What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"Ummm. sweet tarts and a coke I guess," she said with a wink.  
  
"Ok" Mirai headed for the snack bar. Soon after Jocelyn got to the front of the ticket line and purchased two tickets for 8 Crazy Nights. She walked over to Mirai who was still at the snack bar and waiting as patiently as he could to get to the food. "Hey." He said as he got to the front of the line and made the order, Jocelyn standing by him silently. He handed Jocelyn her snacks and took his, "There ya go."  
  
"Thanks!" Jocelyn walked with him to the ticket guy and walked with Mirai to theatre three.  
  
"Pick seats twerp!" Mirai smirked. Jocelyn rolled her eyes and started walking up to the very back row of seats in the theatre. She sat down in the middle of the very back row.  
  
"Are you sure there is nothing else you could call me?" She smiled, "Twerp makes me sound like I am two."  
  
"Well. I could call you. akago." He said as he sat next to her. "You act like a baby sometimes, so it fits." He smirked at her.  
  
Jocelyn playfully hit his arm and growled softly, "Takes one to know one." Mirai crossed his arms and smiled as Jocelyn laughed.  
  
As the previews started playing, Jocelyn sat back and sipped her soda. Mirai glanced at Jocelyn and then turned his attention back to the screen as the movie started. Jocelyn raised an eyebrow and glanced at him quickly. She shrugged it off and went back to watching the movie.  
  
***  
  
As the movie played, Mirai eventually got tired and absently put his arm around Jocelyn. When the credits played Jocelyn smiled and looked at Mirai. "You like the movie?"  
  
"It was alright," he smiled at her.  
  
"These seats are too comfy." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hai." Mirai rubbed his neck.  
  
"Ugh. question is do I really want to get up," She said as she stood. Mirai watched her and stood up himself. Jocelyn, stretching a little, asked, "You want to go home? Or do you want to do something else?"  
  
"Depends, you tired or not?" Mirai looked at her.  
  
"I just ate a box of sweet tarts; I won't be tired for a while." Jocelyn smiled, Mirai laughed at her comment. Jocelyn smiled again, "We could go to like, six flags or something?" Mirai smirked and nodded.  
  
"Whenever you smirk you are planning something."  
  
"Could be, but I don't think so."  
  
Jocelyn rolled her eyes, "come on!" She grabbed his hand and led him out of the theatre. Mirai yawned a little but shook it off. Jocelyn glanced at him suspiciously, "If you are tired we can go home."  
  
"Oh no, just from all that sitting ya know, come on lets go!" Mirai smiled at her.  
  
Jocelyn smiled and nodded, "I'm gonna cheat a little though." She transports them into the park, passing the ticket booths. Mirai laughed.  
  
"Which ride first?" He asked.  
  
"Hmmm you pick."  
  
Mirai thought and nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bumper cars, getting them in line.  
  
"Man. It has been a while since I have actually had fun." Jocelyn looked around.  
  
"Oh you poor thing!" Mirai hugged her, "Well today is gonna be all fun!"  
  
Jocelyn smiled, "Thanks Mirai!" She hugged him and then leaned on him. "So what is your favorite ride?"  
  
"Batman and Robin."  
  
"I haven't gone that ever."  
  
"Really? We'll change that today.  
  
Jocelyn nodded, "Alright then!"  
  
When they got in the front of the line the man running it insisted upon having two people in each car, so Jocelyn made Mirai drive. As the ride started Mirai sped after a blue car and Jocelyn leaned on him until the ride was finally over. Mirai walked with Jocelyn out of the ride.  
  
"Where to?" She asked.  
  
Mirai smirked knowingly, "Batman and Robin."  
  
The smile on Jocelyn's face faded a little as she queasily said "Ok."  
  
Mirai just smiled, "You'll be fine, I swear."  
  
"If you say so, I trust you."  
  
"Ok," He took her hand and walked to the ride with her. Jocelyn just blushed a little and walked with him.  
  
Mirai stood with her in line, "So how's Van?"  
  
Jocelyn looked at him, surprised by the suddenness of the question, "He is well, mom is watching him right now."  
  
"That's cool," Mirai nodded.  
  
Jocelyn smiled, "I think he is just better off with his father."  
  
Mirai almost looked up, "You really think so?"  
  
"Considering everything. yes."  
  
"I guess its right taking that into the picture.  
  
Jocelyn nodded, "I hope it is. I don't want Van to miss out on anything, but, I don't want him to grow up and be like Kamasu.  
  
Mirai laughed, "Not really huh?" Jocelyn smiled weakly. Mirai stood behind her and hugged her, "Don't worry about that just now. have fun."  
  
Jocelyn smiled and leaned back on him, "Thanks."  
  
"I'm sorry I brought it up, didn't mean to."  
  
"It's ok, really." Jocelyn said as they got to the front of the line. "Where do you want to sit?" He asked her, figuring it was only fair to let her chose.  
  
"Anywhere, your choice."  
  
He looked at her, "Middle then." Jocelyn nodded and walked to the middle row with him, sat down and buckled her harness. Calmly, he sat down and buckled up. Jocelyn bit her lip and looked at him, "How fast does this thing go?"  
  
"Not as fast as I can fly, I don't know about you though."  
  
"Yea yea, puck on the weak one."  
  
"If you insist twerp." He said just as the ride started, and of course, it went from zero to sixty in three seconds. Jocelyn grabbed at his hand.  
  
*"Scared twerp?"* He smirked at her, not fazed by the speed at all.  
  
*"Maybe, maybe not."*  
  
*"uh huh."*  
  
*"Nut uh."*  
  
The ride got to the top and stayed there for a few seconds, only to go backwards. Jocelyn laughed, "Oh my god."  
  
Mirai chuckled at her comment, "Yea sure." She looked at him and blushed a little, quickly looking away. He just raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off.  
  
*"Oye. should I say something. or not."* She thought to herself, Mirai put up a mental wall so he couldn't hear her thoughts.  
  
*"Shit! Dammit! I didn't say anything!"* She muttered a "thanks" to him and he nodded. All of the sudden the ride stopped in mid-loop.  
  
"Oh. my.god not this!" She moaned.  
  
"Dammit," Mirai said monotonously.  
  
She looked at him, "Now I know this is not part of the ride."  
  
"I should just break the damn buckle and fly down." He sighed.  
  
"Ummm. how about not doing that."  
  
He looked at her as though she were nuts, "Why not?!"  
  
"Because you are sooo not leaving me up here!"  
  
"Too weak to do it too? Need help?"  
  
She growled, "Mean!"  
  
Mirai broke his latch easily and levitated upside down in front of her, "Need a hand?"  
  
Narrowing her eyes, "Yes please." She said as she thought, "Mean mean mean mean!"* As he broke her latch. She fell for a second but caught herself and levitated. "Thank you."  
  
Everyone on the ride looked at them floating in the air, all in complete awe. Jocelyn sweat dropped and landed, Mirai right behind her.  
  
"Umm where to now?" He asked.  
  
Jocelyn looked around and saw the Houdini ride, "How about that?" Mirai nodded and they got in line.  
  
Mirai sighed and Jocelyn looked at him, "What's on your mind?"  
  
He shrugged, "Dunno?"  
  
She smiled and hugged him, "You look perplexed."  
  
Mirai smiled, "Nah, thinking about Trunks' kids. the girls are sweet, but Tai," he scoffed, "just like father."  
  
Jocelyn looked away, "No. he is worse than Uncle Vegeta."  
  
Mirai laughed, not knowing her history with Tai, "Whatever."  
  
"Well he is! The stupid little brat! I come back for him and-" She stopped herself, "I don't want to get into it. sorry. didn't mean to blow up."  
  
"Ok. Maybe a little."  
  
She looked at him, "But it's all good now, I know who my friends are." He looked at her and she blushed a little and smiled. Kind of at a loss for words, he smiled back at her. She hugged him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Unfortunately, her timing was a little bad, for they had reached the front of the line and had to get on. Ten minutes later the ride ended and they got off.  
  
"Well tat was fun," He walked off the ride when it was over. Jocelyn followed him and laughed at his sarcasm. Mirai just slowed down to walk next to her. Jocelyn linked arms with him, "So as I was going to ask.." Mirai raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to speak. "What is with the whole sword thing? I am completely confused about it."  
  
Mirai laughed, "Well, Trunks and I both have the same past until the androids showed up, I guess we were about one then. I forget when I got this sword; I think my mother made it, after the Z fighters were all destroyed. Fortunately none of that happened here so Trunks had no need for a sword."  
  
Jocelyn nodded, "I see, so. what is it like where you come from?"  
  
"It was hell till I destroyed the androids and cell, not it's being rebuilt."  
  
"Are you the last saiyan there.?" She asked reluctantly. She didn't want to ask too many questions, but she couldn't help being curious.  
  
"Hai, I am."  
  
"Sorry, if I am asking too many questions just tell me." She apologized to him nervously.  
  
"No, it's fine, really."  
  
Jocelyn smiled, "If you're sure." Mirai smiled and nodded to her. After a few moments she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Mirai stopped, "Something wrong?"  
  
"I umm."  
  
"Umm what?"  
  
Jocelyn looked at the ground, "I like you."  
  
Mirai smiled and winked, "and I like you."  
  
"No, I mean as more than a friend."  
  
"Oh, well that could work too babe," He kissed her forehead. Jocelyn blink and he laughed at her.  
  
"Whoa. that reaction was unexpected."  
  
"Really? Would you rather I have said nothing?"  
  
"N.No. I just. wasn't expecting that," Jocelyn smiled profusely. Mirai nodded and then out of happiness Jocelyn hugged him, "I'm just. wow." Mirai just smiled and hugged her back as she smiled happily, "Do you realize I have been beating around the bush all day?"  
  
"Yea I do."  
  
Jocelyn smirked, "And that is why you put up the mental block?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You're such a smartass!"  
  
"Yea well." before Mirai could finish Jocelyn transported them home, landing in the back yard. Mirai looked around, "Ok. home."  
  
Jocelyn ignored the change in surroundings that she permitted, "So, why did you let me beat around the bush?"  
  
Mirai shrugged, "To see what you would do."  
  
Jocelyn kissed him, "oh, you wanted to see me wonder all day about if the feeling was mutual?"  
  
Mirai smirked, "Yup," and kissed her again.  
  
Jocelyn smiled, "Come on, I want to see if my mom lived through a couple hours taking care of my brat." She took Mirai's hand and led him into the house. They walked into the living room, "Mom?"  
  
Chichi looked up, "Oye. take him!" She handed him Van, Mirai smiled.  
  
Jocelyn blinked at her abruptness, "Ok." she cradled Van, "What's the matter with you mom?"  
  
"Long day."  
  
Jocelyn smiled and looked at Van, "Come on you, your going to bed!" She went up to the spare room and laid him in his crib, kissed his forehead and went downstairs. When she got downstairs she turned the monitor on and went into the kitchen, "You want something to drink Mirai?"  
  
"Water." Mirai requested shortly.  
  
Jocelyn nodded and got him his glass of water and herself a glass of iced tea. She walked into the living room and handed him his drink as she sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Danke twerp," Mirai said just before he drank his water.  
  
Jocelyn rolled her eyes, "You're lucky I like you," she sipped her iced tea and sat back.  
  
"Yea I know," Mirai gulped down the rest of his water.  
  
Chichi, sitting in the recliner, had a confused look upon her face, "Am I missing something?"  
  
Jocelyn looked at Chichi with a smirk as Mirai leaded back, "Maybe. maybe not." Chichi rolled her eyes with a 'good grief' kind of look on her face.  
  
Jocelyn sat her drink on the table and sat back again, leaning on Mirai. Smiling, Mirai rested his chin on her head.  
  
"You're right, today is a happy day," Jocelyn smirked. Chichi shook her head and walked out of the room and back to her 'perch' in the kitchen.  
  
"I am always right twerp," He said softly.  
  
"Ummm I beg to differ."  
  
Mirai blinked at this.  
  
"I bet you though it would take me longer to confront you," She looked up at him smiling.  
  
Mirai smiled, "Maybe, maybe not," and kissed her.  
  
Jocelyn kissed back contently, *"Are you trying to keep me from proving you wrong?" She thought to him.  
  
*"Now why would I do that babe?"*  
  
*"Because. you are you. I don't know!"* She quickly thought back to him just as Van started crying in the middle of their kiss. *"Oh.my. Kami! That brat has terrible timing!"*  
  
Mirai looked to the stairs as Jocelyn got up and started walking towards them with an "Ugh." Mirai laughed and lay down on the couch, shaking his head.  
  
*"Oh shush!"* She reprimanded him as she entered the spare room and went to the crib. "All this over a binky?" She gently put the binky back in Van's mouth and walked out of the room, not really paying attention to where she was going, and bumped right into Vegeta as he walked out of his room, "Oye! Sorry Uncle Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta nodded and Jocelyn smiled and went downstairs, him right behind right.  
  
Jocelyn looked at Mirai laying there on the couch, "Oh I see how it is, take the entire couch!" she smirked.  
  
Mirai nodded and Jocelyn rolled her eyes, saying, "Men." under her breath. Mirai gave up and sat up Indian style, and of course, Jocelyn sat next to him again as he put his hands behind his head and sat back.  
  
Jocelyn leaned on him, "The brat wanted his binky back," she smirked.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he watched them but stayed silent and sat down. Jocelyn laughed softly, "Did you see the looks we got on Batman and Robin?"  
  
"If they asked they could have got down too, but no, they had to stare instead," Mirai said flatly.  
  
"Oh please, if you were in their position you would have stared too."  
  
"If I were in their position I could have gotten out," Mirai smirked.  
  
She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "Yea yea smartass." Vegeta rolled his eyes but still stayed silent.  
  
Mirai smiled, "Me smartass, you twerp," He kissed her.  
  
Very happy and content now, Jocelyn kissed back, *"Yea yea. There, you have been named smartass, there is no getting out. well. unless you stop calling me twerp, but I don't think you will."*  
  
*"Deal,"* he thought shortly as Jocelyn broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder. Mirai sighed lightly.  
  
"Tired?" Jocelyn asked.  
  
"Might be."  
  
She hugged him, "Is that a yes or a no?"  
  
"hn. no. now I am going to train with Trunks."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"I will," Mirai said as he headed for the GR.  
  
Jocelyn smiled and then finally realized that Vegeta had been watching the entire time, she looked at him, "He Uncle Vegeta." she smiled weakly.  
  
He stared blankly at Jocelyn, "Care to explain?"  
  
"Umm. we had to go to Fanelia. didn't feel like going home so we went to get something to eat. then to see a movie. then six flags. and umm.. Here we are." Jocelyn decided a short summary was needed, since Vegeta was well known for getting frustrated.  
  
"Uh huh, well then, at least I know now." He walked to the kitchen, which miraculously Chichi left.  
  
Jocelyn blinked, "What do you mean at least you know now?" She followed him into the kitchen and sat on the stool.  
  
Vegeta just stopped making his sub, looked at her with a deadpan look and went back to making the sub. "You're a thing now aren't you guys?"  
  
"Well. yea."  
  
"That's all."  
  
"Ok. I thought you meant that we had been a 'thing' for a while."  
  
"Not really."  
  
Jocelyn nodded and got up. She ventured upstairs looking for Kuro, her pet panther. She checked the spare room, she wasn't there. Then she check Midi's room and yet again she wasn't there. Reluctantly, she knocked on Tai's door.  
  
"What?" Tai ordered from inside the room.  
  
Jocelyn opened the door and stepped in, "Kuro in here otokonoko?" Tai just pointed to her playing with Shishi, his pet tiger. "Thanks." She picked up Kuro and pet Shishi as she stood back up. Shishi licked her hand, "Sorry Shishi, I have to feed her. I will bring her backup when she is done." Shishi roared and Jocelyn looked at Tai, "See ya around," and walked out.  
  
She carried Kuro downstairs and when she got to the kitchen she put her down. Jocelyn readied Kuro's food and set it down for her, a second later Kuro was happily munching on her dinner.  
  
*"Anybody else hungry?"* Jocelyn asked. Everyone (being pretty much only Mirai and Trunks) replied "no."  
  
She sighed and picked up Kuro when she was done eating and went upstairs to the spare room where she intended to take a nap. She put Kuro down on the bed and went to the crib to check on Van. *"Mirai. did you take Van out of his crib?"* She asked, furrowing her brows in confusion and worry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ya-ta!! Finalamente!!! I have finished chapter three! Oh don't worry my friends, there is chaos ahead. much chaos and ex-husbands. ^_^ Please review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Again, the characters used are personal, DBZ, and sometimes YGO characters, we DON'T own them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*"No."* Mirai answered, kind of confused.  
  
*"Then. where is he.."* She walked out of the spare room and made her way to Tai's bedroom and walked in without knocking, "Tai?"  
  
He looked at her, "Yes?"  
  
"Have. have you seen Van. he isn't in his crib." She asked shakily.  
  
"I have no idea where the brat got to." He answered her shortly.  
  
Jocelyn bit her lip and walked out. "Mom?!"  
  
*"Nani?!"* Chichi answered, startled.  
  
*"Do you have Van?"* Jocelyn asked, almost sick.  
  
*"No.why?"* Chichi asked, concerned.  
  
*"Kammmiiii!"* Jocelyn ran to the GR and knocked hastily.  
  
Mirai stopped fighting immediately and got kicked by Trunks. "My bad!" Trunks turned of the gravity and opened the door. Jocelyn walked in the room, kind of holding herself.  
  
"Before I go nuts. Trunks do you know where Van is?!"  
  
Trunks shook his head, "Sorry kid."  
  
"Damn! Oh my Kami. he.is missing. ugh. a freaking infant can't just get up and walk away!" She breathed, trying to calm down.  
  
Mirai got off the floor, "You checked with everyone?"  
  
Jocelyn nodded; too afraid she would get sick if she were to speak.  
  
"How about people back in Fanelia? Can't a few of them get here?"  
  
"That is what I was thinking." she sighed, "I guess I will have to go back yet again to check. considering the rest of them aren't telepaths." Mirai raised an eyebrow at her, but Jocelyn avoided his eyes. "Right. I am going to go." She walked out of the GR and transported before he could say otherwise. Mirai rolled his eyes.  
  
Chichi walked out to the GR to Mirai and Trunks, "What happened?"  
  
Trunks and Mirai looked at each other, "uh. she went to Fanelia," Trunks finally spoke up.  
  
Chichi raised an eyebrow of suspicion, "right."  
  
"Well, since no one here knows were Van is she went to look there." Mirai said quickly.  
  
Chichi nodded, "She goes missing for hours with you," she looked at Mirai, "Comes back all intimate with you. then goes to Fanelia." She shook her head, "What a confusing day."  
  
Mirai blinked and blushed, "H.hai Chi-san." Chichi laughed softly.  
  
*"Intimate? And he didn't tell me?"* Trunks punched him in the jaw. Mirai growled.  
  
"Sorry Mirai," Chichi smirked and walked out just as Jocelyn transported back, Van in her arms and a red spot on her cheek that looked suspiciously like a punch mark.  
  
Mirai tilted his head, "Don't wanna know do I?"  
  
Jocelyn looked bitterly at the ground, "No you don't want to know."  
  
He nodded, "Didn't think so." He walked to Jocelyn and lightly touched the mark on her cheek.  
  
She smiled weakly and put a free hand over his.  
  
Trunks crossed his arms and sarcastically yet happily said, "Well! This is a sweet picture!"  
  
*"Bite me Trunks."* Jocelyn shot back at him.  
  
*"His job!"* Trunks pointed to Mirai. Jocelyn growled at Trunks. He winked.  
  
*"You think you're such a hot shot."* she handed Van to Trunks carefully and went back to Mirai.  
  
Trunks stared at Van, "Uh Kodomo.why give me the kid?"  
  
"This is why." She put her arms around Mirai's neck and kissed him.  
  
"Oh.alright I gotcha now." Trunks nodded as Mirai put his arms around her waist.  
  
*"Yea that's what I thought Trunks."* Jocelyn poked fun at him.  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
Jocelyn broke the kiss and leans her head on his shoulder, still hugging him. Mirai smirked and hugged her back as she smiled, "This I know I am going to be happy with."  
  
"Well I'm glad," Mirai kissed her head.  
  
She smiled, "This isn't a dream right?" her smile turned into a smirk, "before I get my hopes up or something."  
  
Mirai grinned and kissed her, *"Dream no kodomo?"*  
  
She kissed back happily, stroking the nape of his neck, *"hm.. I don't know if it is. and how come you are calling me kodomo?"*  
  
*"Dunno? Can't call you twerp anymore, must call you something."*  
  
*"You're calling me kodomo.no. twerp is fine."*  
  
*"Alright"* He answered as she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, "You're happy?"  
  
"Of course," He beamed.  
  
"Good. I am happy you are happy." Mirai just smiled more at this. And as usual, Van had to start crying at the worst time imaginable. "My kami! That child is has the worst timing in the world! I can't stand it!"  
  
"Your son," Mirai said flatly.  
  
Jocelyn took Van gently from Trunks and cradled him, "Are you implying something Mirai?" she smiled.  
  
He gasped, "I would never!" making Jocelyn laugh.  
  
As Van slowly stopped crying Jocelyn kissed his cheek and held him close, "Calm down baby." Mirai watched Jocelyn with Van, transfixed. As Jocelyn cradled to him, she talked to him softly until he fell asleep, Mirai smiled at her, and she looked up at him and smiled back.  
  
Mirai yawned, "He's not the only one who needs a nap right now."  
  
Jocelyn smiled, "Come on then." Mirai nodded sleepily yet happily.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go look for Mo, check ya lataz!" Trunks walked out of the GR and flew off. Jocelyn rolled her eyes and took Mirai's hand, leading him in the house and up to her spare room.  
  
When they got in the spare bedroom, Mirai lie down on the bed and put his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Jocelyn gently put Van in the crib and then lay down next to Mirai, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Home"  
  
She looked at him, "What about it though?"  
  
He turned his head and looked at her, "Just wondering how my mothers doing and all the other people." "Do. you want to go back there tomorrow?"  
  
"Not right now, if I know my mother she has everything under control." He smiled.  
  
Jocelyn put an arm over his stomach and smiled, "Ok, if you ever want to go back though, just tell me, ok?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Jocelyn closed her eyes, "yea yea." Mirai stared blankly at a wall and Jocelyn furrowed her brow a little, opened her eyes and propped herself up, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Too tired to sleep."  
  
She laughed, "How does that work?"  
  
"I don't know but its working."  
  
She kissed his shoulder and rubbed his arm, "I am just not going to ask."  
  
"Aight."  
  
Jocelyn yawned and then put a hand over the mark on her cheek, "Ugh. still hurts."  
  
"Awe let my kiss it, make it better." He moved a little and kissed her cheek, "Better now?"  
  
"Ugh. you're picking on me."  
  
"Oooo touchy."  
  
Jocelyn rolled her eyes, "If you were me you would be considering where I got this bruise from."  
  
"Oh well then, I'm sorry and I won't do it again, I promise."  
  
She smiled, "I hope not," she said, just before she planted a kiss on him. Mirai sighed contently and Jocelyn giggled, "Well good to know you're happy with that."  
  
Mirai smiled, thinking of their future. Jocelyn smiled and kissed his cheek as she lay back down and used his shoulder as a pillow.  
  
"I love you Mirai."  
  
"I love you too," he said as he slowly closed his eyes.  
  
Jocelyn just smiled blissfully and closed her eyes, snuggling close to him. She finally went to sleep; Mirai looked her sleeping peacefully in his arms and then went to sleep himself.  
  
***  
  
Kuro was trying to imitate an aggravated Shishi, but whimpered softly and looked to Shishi for help. Shishi playfully got into a fight stance, her tail swaying behind her softly. Kuro, being the cub she is, immediately did the same. Bored, Shishi pounced next to Kuro and rolled her over with her paw, Kuro meanwhile, was stubbornly trying to stop Shishi from rolling her, but Shishi just lazily sat there holding her paws over Kuro, who without delay sat up and jumped at them. However, every time Kuro jumped she moved her paw to keep her from it. Finally, Kuro stopped jumping and looked at Shishi, tilting her head cutely. Shishi put her paw down and looked at Kuro, who was looking at the doorway to Tai's room growling.  
  
Tai, who was amused watching to two play, looked at the door. Kuro walked to the door and started looking around the hallway. Kamasu had walked past Tai's door towards the spare bedroom that was now harboring Mirai and Jocelyn. Tai glared, remembering the past vividly, and walked to the door, opening it silently and followed Kamasu.  
  
Kamasu opened the door to the spare room and stepped in quietly, saw Jocelyn asleep with Mirai and glared. Mirai, sensing someone else ski, woke up. Naturally, Kamasu didn't notice Mirai had awakened as he walked thriftily with the crib and took Van out carefully.  
  
*"shit!"* Mirai thought as he looked at Jocelyn sleeping on him, then returned the glare back at Kamasu.  
  
Jocelyn furrowed her brow in her sleep, *"hmm.?"*  
  
Kamasu smirked, "Have fun with the whore," He said as he went to walk out of the room.  
  
"Onnatarashi." Mirai stated (A/N translation: playboy)  
  
Kamasu stopped in his tracks and Jocelyn mumbled and started to wake up, "W..what?"  
  
Mirai smirked and Jocelyn opened her eyes slowly, looking at Mirai, "What are you talking about.?"  
  
"Him," Mirai nodded to Kamasu.  
  
Jocelyn blinked and looked over at Kamasu, then noticed Van in his arms, "What do you think you are doing?!"  
  
"The boy is going to stay in Fanelia, whether you like it or not wench." Kamasu sneered.  
  
Jocelyn's eyes narrowed as she jumped out of bed and quickly went to Kamasu, "Give me the baby or I will freaking kill you!"  
  
Shishi, hearing all the commotion, left Tai's room and went to stand next to Tai by the spare room door, Kuro right after her.  
  
"And let him father him? I don't think so!" Kamasu growled.  
  
"Kutabare!" Mirai growled loudly. (A/N translation: Fuck you!)  
  
Jocelyn growled loudly, "You little.!" She hit him and as he recoiled she took Van from his arms and held him. Kamasu was stunned, but Jocelyn was unaffected. "This child will be fathered by him whether you like it or not Kamasu! You are not taking him anywhere and if you EVER try that again you will not live long enough to regret it!"  
  
Kamasu grinned, "Oh really?"  
  
Tai walked into the room, arms crossed, as Jocelyn put Van back in his crib carefully, "Yes really you stupid prick!"  
  
"Oh that hurt," Kamasu smirked.  
  
"No, that wouldn't hurt you, since you don't know what caring is. After all. you're probably going to leave Paige too, not that she doesn't deserve it. Kamasu growled and went to hit her, but met a rude awakening when he noticed that she was pushing his fist away with the palm of her hand, "Don't try it again. You have hit me once already today and it won't happen again."  
  
*"I knew it all along."* Mirai thought. Tai's eyes widened at what she said, remembering everything.  
  
  
  
Tai flew up to the top of a mountain, in no particular place and lay Jocelyn's lifeless body down. He felt a slight breeze at the back of his neck and growled as he stared at Jocelyn.  
  
*"Tai."* He could hear Jocelyn's voice say. He dropped to his knees, not bothering to look behind him, *"What?"*  
  
*"It's ok."*  
  
*"No..no it's not."*  
  
*"Please Tai, it wasn't your fault."*  
  
Tai whimpered and lay his head on Jocelyn's shoulder.  
  
*"Tai. hey. I love you, please don't be like this."*  
  
He shook his head, unable to speak.  
  
Jocelyn's spirit formed behind him. She went to put a hand on his back but it went right through him, *"It's ok Tai. It's ok"*  
  
Tai just shook slightly, gripping her blood stained shirt in his fist tightly.  
  
*"Please, Tai, everything is going to be ok! I promise! I am never going to leave you!"* She tried desperately to help him.  
  
*"Just go away now."*  
  
*"I am always going to be here for you Tai. always and forever. I love you."*  
  
He closed his eyes tightly, *"Go away."*  
  
*"Don't push me away."* She disappeared.  
  
Tai lay with Jocelyn until he started to fall asleep, the entire time he was on the brink of tears. However, Jocelyn reappeared behind him and he ignored it and continued trying to rest. She silently got ready to try to re-enter her body as he sighed. She leaped into her body, taking a silent breath as her soul combined with her physical form again. Weakly, she put an arm around him.  
  
Tai's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Jocelyn, sitting up quickly.  
  
"Tai." She said as he slowly backed away from her.  
  
"Go away. you're not here!" He whimpered.  
  
"Tai! I am here! How am I to prove to you that I am right here?!"  
  
"I know you're here, but you can't be here!"  
  
"And why not? You brought me here!"  
  
Tai shook his head and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
She sat down weakly, "You drew me here. because I knew you needed me. and I am here just as I promised."  
  
"What promise?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I promise you that I would be here for you, always and forever."  
  
"Well you didn't have to keep that promise!"  
  
"For you, yes I did!"  
  
He crossed his arms, but she kept going, "Because I trust you and you are the only person I love anymore. The only person I care for! Less than five minutes ago you were close to crying about my death. If you do not recognize you feelings I will take this back and be dead again. because what is the point of living if your loved ones treat you so?"  
  
"I was mad because it was my fault! That's it!"  
  
She growled, "It shall be your fault again if you keep it up!"  
  
He stuck his tongue out, "It would be your choice though!"  
  
"Well then, it's a goodbye."  
  
He raised his eyebrow and took off back to the house.  
  
Jocelyn sat there for a while thinking; Thinking about what had happened between her and Kamasu and the affair. Thinking about how Vegeta had helped her, but most importantly, of how she loved Tai as though he were her brother. She decided, that she promised him that she would never leave him. and she had seen the affect her death would have on him. Five hours later, she started to fly home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jocelyn kicked him in the stomach, making him double over, "Now leave us all alone you pathetic low-life wife-beater!"  
  
Kamasu growled and looked up at her. Mirai walked up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, so Kamasu transported himself to Fanelia before they could do any more damage.  
  
"What an interesting scene." Tai said.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed the show," Jocelyn looked at him and Tai smirked at her. She sighed and turned around and hugged Mirai. Automatically, Mirai hugged back.  
  
"Sorry about what he said." she apologized.  
  
"No big.  
  
Jocelyn smiled and kissed him, *"And thank you for being here."*  
  
*"I am always here to help in some little way."*  
  
*"Oh but this is a big help."*  
  
*"Hai."*  
  
Jocelyn broke the kiss and smiled at him, "And I knew that you knew where and how I got the mark on my cheek. I just didn't want to admit it."  
  
Mirai nodded, "I understand."  
  
Jocelyn realized that Tai was there and then looked back at him, "You ok Tai?" She asked him since his expression was pure hatred and shock. He nodded slowly, but Jocelyn didn't quite believe him, "You sure?"  
  
"Hai, come on Shishi," He walked out of the room, Shishi behind him and of course, little Kuro behind Shishi.  
  
Jocelyn looked at Mirai smiling, "I can't be mad at him now after I saw the looked on his face when I admitted it."  
  
Mirai smirked, "Sure ya can, it's easy"  
  
Jocelyn laughed, "Ok, so I still am. what he did to me was pretty unforgivable."  
  
"See, now that the story I know nothing about."  
  
Jocelyn sighed, decided to tell him what had happened, "When I died, I died almost under his care. at least that is how he saw it. He wouldn't let me go, he went and took my body to the mountains and basically grieved so much that it called my soul back." Mirai blinked, but she kept going, "and. I re- entered my body, almost like a resurrection. He needed me so much, he trusted me. but. he pushed me away. He said that he wasn't grieving. he didn't miss me. he just felt bad that I died in his care." In his mind, Mirai was growling, Jocelyn ignored this, "It just kinda. threw me over the edge. I had come back for him because I felt his pain, and then. he denied it." She crossed her arms uncomfortably and sadly.  
  
"Yup, that's Tai for ya." Mirai finally spoke up.  
  
She nodded a little, "I kinda decided, if he wants to deny me. then I am just going to have to ignore the pain of it and keep on loving him like a brother. even though I want to hate him."  
  
Mirai hugged her, seeing the pained look in her eyes from this experience she had just told him about, "You do that then."  
  
Gratefully, she hugged back, "How can you be so understanding?"  
  
"I really don't know, but if you ever find out tell me." He smiled at her.  
  
"Cute, real cute." She kissed his cheek. He just smiled at her touch.  
  
"So. what I said about you fathering Van," She smiled nervously, "I did mean that, I wasn't just caught up in the moment." Mirai nodded.  
  
Jocelyn decided to change the subject, feeling bad that she had told Mirai what had happened between herself and Tai, "So tell me. If you miss your home as much as I think, why don't you visit it?"  
  
"I do. a lot actually."  
  
Confused, she asked, "Miss it or visit it?"  
  
"Visit."  
  
She nodded and smiled, thinking for a moment, "I wonder. if mom ever told dad I am alive." She bit her lip and Mirai laughed. "Geez. I hope she did, because if not he is in for a rude awakening." Mirai smiled at her, but she shrugged, "Oh well. not exactly my problem right now."  
  
Mirai smirked and kissed her, she blinked at his suddenness, but happily kissed back, *"Well well well, I really don't think you are asleep anymore."*  
  
*"Iie."*  
  
*"Haha, and I was just about to say something interesting needed to happen."*  
  
*"I guess you could say I somewhat read your mind them, ne?"*  
  
*"Well. with the exception that you already can. yes."*  
  
Mirai broke the kiss, "Oh sure, just ruin the moment there!" He laughed.  
  
Jocelyn laughed, "Oh hell, there are many more to come."  
  
Mirai shrugged, "True."  
  
Jocelyn smirked, "Come on smartass, food it good." Mirai smiled widely as she took his hand and lead him downstairs, the entire way he was thinking, *"Food food food"*  
  
Jocelyn smirked almost evilly, *"I would hate to know what your reaction would be to the mention of sex."* She looked at him laughing. Mirai blinked and looked away blushing.  
  
Still laughing, Jocelyn poked fun more, *"Hahahaha now I know how to get you to react to things!"* Mirai growled but she kissed him, *"You can't stay mad at me."*  
  
*"Nope, I'm over it."*  
  
Jocelyn broke the kiss and walked into the kitchen, "Yea that's what I though." She smiled. Mirai rolled his eyes but followed her anyway, smiling.  
  
"Anything in particular you want to eat?" She asked him as she looked through the fridge.  
  
"Not really, whatever's there."  
  
Jocelyn rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple, "Then help yourself."  
  
He looked at the apple and raised an eyebrow, "That's it?" he asked as he pulled a bunch of leftovers out of the fridge.  
  
"Oh no, I will probably steal some of your food."  
  
"Oh ok. As long as you eat something."  
  
"What? Are you afraid I will go anorexic or something?" She looked at him.  
  
"I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
She smiled kindly, "There are only two ways I can get hurt. Kamasu and I think that is over. and you leaving me, which I am not even going to think about."  
  
"Good! Don't!"  
  
She smiled happily and hugged him from behind, "I won't. I promise." Mirai nodded and Jocelyn stepped into the doorway of the living room, "By the way mom?"  
  
Chichi looked at her, hoping against hope that Jocelyn wasn't about to ask her to watch Van again, "Yes?"  
  
"Did you tell daddy that I am alive?"  
  
"Umm actually he is going to be here in 5 minutes."  
  
"W..Why?" Jocelyn asked. Mirai looked towards the living room.  
  
"Because. he didn't want to be at the house alone."  
  
"So Dad is coming here? And he doesn't know." Jocelyn asked, Chichi nodded and Mirai just snickered.  
  
Jocelyn, still trying to comprehend what would happen, "Right. so he is going to walk in. see me alive with a man other than Kamasu. and flip out.. ok, that makes a lot of sense! Thanks a lot mom!" She rolled her eyes as Chichi smirked.  
  
Jocelyn looked at Mirai, "And what do you find so amusing?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hehehe! Kamasu is such a poo-head! Next chapter is some Daddy fun, and Joey's first appearance! Well. this was Kamasu's first appearance. but no one really cares because he is all evil. Please review and go onto the next chapter! ^_^ 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: blah.. You already know what I am going to say anyway. I might as well save my breath!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Just thinking of the look your father is going to make when he sees you," Mirai snickered. Jocelyn smiled and laughed softly, "This is true." Chichi laughed, "He is going to kill me. but it will be fun to see." "Umm. too bad he has two new things coming to his attention," Jocelyn hugged Mirai and kissed him. He smiled, just as Joey walked into the living room, hearing Chichi in the kitchen. "Chichi?" He called out. Chichi smirked, "I'm in the kitchen! Come here!" Jocelyn laughed quietly and rested her head on Mirai's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist possessively. Joey walked into the kitchen, not seeing Jocelyn and Mirai. He kissed Chichi on the cheek and leaned on the counter. Out of the corner of his eye, Joey noticed Jocelyn and did a double take. "J.J.Jocelyn?!?! D- You- you're ALIVE?!" his jaw dropped. *"I think he saw us,"* Mirai commented to Jocelyn. *"Damn, I think you're right."* Jocelyn sighed and let go of Mirai. She walked to Joey and hugged him, "dad calm down!" Joey hugged back slowly, "You. Chichi why didn't you say anything?! And Jocelyn. what happened. to Kamasu?" He looked at Mirai confusedly and then back at Jocelyn, waiting for her response. Jocelyn moved to be next to Mirai again, "I don't want to get into details. Let's just leave it at I left him ok?" *"Smooth,"* Mirai said, taking her hand. *"Was that supposed to be sarcastic?"* She smiled. *"Very."* He kissed her head. Joey nodded slowly, "Ok, I won't press for details." Chichi pulled him out of the room before he could finish. "Leave them alone Joey!" Jocelyn smiled, "smartass." "Yea I know." Mirai looked at her. "Oh you're no fun! At least I could pick a fight with the asshole!" She smirked knowingly. Mirai's eyes narrowed and he smirked in turn, "Alright; don't call me smartass twerp!" Jocelyn just laughed softly, "Nope. that doesn't work. You either fight from the beginning or you don't." He pouted, "Be that way." "Come on," She laughed as she led him out to the back yard. Mirai growled softly, but Jocelyn smiled playfully, "You want to fight or no?" He crossed his arms, "Not anymore. You ruined it for me." Jocelyn just laughed. "So it's all my fault that we aren't fighting? "Exactly." Mirai got out just before Jocelyn tackled him to the ground. "Too bad we are fighting about fighting!" Jocelyn giggled. Mirai just smirked and grabbed her wrists while rolling into a position that pinned her to the ground. "Ugh! When are you going to learn your lesson?!" Jocelyn kneed him in the groin and quickly pinned him. Mirai glared but stayed still, Jocelyn smiled triumphantly, "Oh you know you love me." She kissed his cheek, making sure to keep him pinned, but the next thing she knew she was on her stomach, pinned to the ground. "Oh Kami! Ouch!" Jocelyn struggled, growling. Mirai smiled, "Well?" "Argh! I am SO going to get you for this one!" "I'm sure you will." "Six years of gymnastics is not going to waste!" She flipped over backwards so that he is on his back again and then she did a walk-over over him and stood over him. Mirai used his speed again and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She smiled as he nuzzled her neck. "Are you trying to get back on my good side?" She leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I thought I was on your good side?" He nipped her neck softly. She laughed, "Yes you are." She turned around and kissed him, "Your persuasive skills are very well smartass. "Really, that's nice." "Yes it is nice." "Good," He said as she kissed his neck and chest area, "You need to talk more," She smiled. He raised an eyebrow, "Sorry" Jocelyn just rolled her eyes, "Yea yea smartass." She kissed him for a moment and then broke it, "Are you as bored of being here as me?" She smiled. "Yea, pretty much." He looked around. "What do you want to do?" "Beats the hell outta me." He shrugged. "Your choice this time," She said just before she kissed his neck. He thought for a moment, "The fair is in town this week." "Is that a thought and a subliminal message that you want to go to it?" "Yes," He kissed her. She, again, was surprised by his suddenness but kissed back contently, *"You're a confusing guy, but I love ya."* *"Yea you better,"* He broke the kiss with a smirk. "Ooohhh is that a threat?" "Just a teeny warning," He laughed. "Don't worry, I love you. No warnings needed." She smiled. "Alright," He was smiling like a fool at this point. "Damn how lucky am I to have gotten you?" She laughed softly. "Lucky. yea. that's it." "Hey! You're a good catch!" She went to kiss him again and the saw Joey watching them from the kitchen window. She smiled. "We have an audience." "What?" He looked around and then spotted Joey, who at this point sweat dropped and left the window post haste. She rolled her eyes, "That's my dad for ya. overprotective." She laughed, "Like I really care about that," She kissed him but seconds later Mirai broke the kiss, took her hand and started flying. She laughed, "Warn me next time! And might I ask where we are going?" She flew with him. "Just. around for now." He laughed nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yes, I know. Very short chapter. When I revise it, if I ever do, I will make it longer! I promise! Anyways, next chapter is where Jocelyn and Mirai decide upon their future. oh come on! No monkey biz yet! Get your mind outta the gutter!! ^__^ 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the shows!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jocelyn raised an eyebrow as they flew, "Ok."* "After a little while flying we'll go to the fair." Mirai smiled. "Alright, sounds good to me!" She said as she plotted to tackle him in mid air. He wasn't paying attention, so she took the chance and tackled him. They dropped a few feet but he came to his senses, "Hey! No fair!" He tickled her. Jocelyn laughed," S-stop!" She yelped as she squirmed. Mirai stopped, but held her. Smiling, she put her arms around his neck, "I think. that I am not going to ever let you go." He smirked, "Always good to know." "Kami! Say something to get a reaction from me! Lets see." "Hn. how bout; I've been waiting a long time for someone like you and I'm never going to let you go.." He stroked her hair with all the tenderness and love in the world. Jocelyn blushed and kissed him, *"What do you mean someone like me? What is it that makes me me to you?"* *"You're just different, and that makes you you."* *"How am I different?"* *"You have more spirit than everyone I've met. well, for females anyway."* *"What's that supposed to mean?"* She laughed softly against his lips, but he broke the kiss. "Enough with the twenty questions Hun! K?" She laughed, "Oh but I was having fun!" "Oh good, I'm glad you had fun with that." "Well, I like to know why you like me," she smirked, "Besides. I know you won't hit me for playing mind games." He growled, "No, I wouldn't." "Calm down. he isn't going to be around anymore." Mirai just nodded, still trying to calm down from the very mention of Kamasu. "I think you hate the bastard more than me." She looked at him, but he just glared ahead. "Mirai." "Huh? Oh, sorry!" He smiled. "Ok. I am never bringing that subject up again," She smiled. "You're intimidating when you're mad." He smirked and she smiled kindly, "I'm sorry for that." "It's fine." "You sure?" she asked as she kissed his neck softly. "Positive." She laughed, "That's my job." Mirai blushed, "Uh." Still laughing, "Uh what?" She asked. "Nothing." He said quickly. She shook her head and smirked, then kissed him before he could say another thing, *"Sorry, but you left that wide open."* *"Hai,"* He answered, almost unable to think because of the kiss. *"Geez, I try to start a friendly fight and you ignore it."* *"It's just a weird subject, that's all."* *"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."* *"Not much."* She broke the kiss and pet the nape of his neck, "Are you sure about that?" She smirked. He narrowed his eyes happily, "Yessss. I'm sure." She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Dammit I love you!" She nuzzled his neck and giggled a little, "You are going to be the death of me." He pouted, "How mean!" Jocelyn rolled her eyes, "I meant that in a good way." Mirai smiled. "I know." He nipped her neck, leaving a temporary mark and smirked. (A/N ok ppl.. we are not talking hickey, we are talking a saiyan thing! ^_^) She purred, "Was that a hint or something?" "Just a reminder for me in case you get lost somewhere," He laughed. "Oh that was mean!" "Awe! I'm sorry. did I hurt your feelings? She rolled her eyes, "Smartass." "Whatever," He snorted. She smirked and kissed him again, *"Glad to know I was chosen."* *"Me too."* She broke the kiss and put a hand over the mark he left on her neck. Happily, she smiled and hugged him. Deciding not to ruin the moment by talking, Mirai hugged her back. As they held each other, Jocelyn flashed back to when Kamasu had hit her for the first time and shook her head slightly. Mirai, getting this vision in his head, took in a deep breath and tried to stay happy. "Sorry." She said. "I'm fine." Mirai said shortly, still a little edgy. Jocelyn nodded, "I just. thought about how you could never hurt me no matter what you do." "Hai, I promise." She smiled and thought for a moment. Finally, she kissed his neck softly as he closed his eyes. Closing her eyes as well, she nipped his neck as he did to her and left a mark as well. Mirai opened his eyes and looked at her, just as she looked at him. Speechless, he looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you," She said before kissing him. *"I love you too."* *"I'm never leaving you. ever."* *"Same here."* He rubbed her back as they kissed. Soon after Jocelyn broke the kiss and smiled at him. "Good to know." "Very." She rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him, "Ok. I think I am the happiest I have ever been right now." she purred as he stroked her hair lightly. She purred and sighed happily, "Well. I hope dad likes you, because you aren't going anywhere." He chuckled quietly and she smiled, "Ya know what?" "What Hun?" "I don't care about anything else in the world right now other than you and I." she smiled, truly happily for the first time since before she was forced to marry Kamasu. He hugged her to him tightly and sighed. She hugged back and closed her eyes, purring happily. Mirai looked around and saw a park; He landed slowly still holding her. A minute later, finally realizing that they landed, Jocelyn opened her eyes and smiled, "That was smooth." She kissed the mark she had left on his neck. Mirai just took her hand and started walking. Smiling, she looked around as they walked, "Where to?" "Hold on." Mirai directed. 


End file.
